A pack of the abovementioned generic type is known from DE 4,016,265. In the case of this device, the wound rolls are wound around a tubular hub, the ends of which project on both sides from the roll, these ends being mounted in a padding disk, which are provided with a multiplicity of clearances. These clearances are of essentially elliptical or oval form, in order that the wound rolls are moveable for fixing in a certain position. The wound rolls are firmly bound on the pallet by binding means, and there are also intermediate liners provided between the wound rolls in contact with one another. The padding disks consist of multilayered hard board with an intermediate layer which has a honeycombed structure, in order to lend it strength and stability. This type of pack is unsuitable for delicate wound rolls, such as wound-up magnetic tapes (known as pancakes), due to the risk of damage. Furthermore, the described type of pack is not reusable.
Magnetic tape multipacks are disclosed by the publications U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,922, U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,246, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,471, EP 0 320 751, DE-U 89 00 709, DE-U 89 12 747 and DE-U 89 12 749. These packs consist either of relatively voluminous Styropor, which means that for transport they are bulky to no useful effect and have to be disposed of once the content has been unpacked, or the pack is held together by plastic pallets and sleeves, the sleeves being of a relatively complicated design and the side parts of the packed product in some cases being inadequately protected since they are covered only by a film shrink-fitted over the pack. Therefore, this pack has to be additionally placed into an outer case for transport.